Competition Isle
by Scarecrow77
Summary: The Tree Friends have one an all out trip to paradise. Or so they thought. They really have been chosen to compete for a million dollars in a competition hosted by Splendid and Splendon't.


Okay so sorry for the long wait.

Anyways here is Competition Isle. Thanks for the OCs guys.

HTF belongs to Mondo Media.

Cosmo and Coral belong to .

Stranger belongs to HTFan.

Mitzy belongs to ToonAngelStar17.

Boony and Fang belong to BoonyTheWolf.

Oh and a warning this story at sometimes tells depressing backstories, dark moments, and raunchy comedy. I'm pushing the T rating.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello" a blue flying squirrel wearing blue jeans, a blue shirt, blue sneakers, and a red mask said. "I'm Splendid the host and this is Splendon't my co-host." A red flying squirrel wearing the exact opposite came next to Splendid and grumbled.

"Alright here is how the game works. We have brought 36 Tree Friends here to compete for a million dollars and a lifetime supply of cupcakes. Now each competitor will be dived into two teams of 18 and compete in a set of challenges. The winners receive immunity and the losers have to vote someone off who might not return. You will be gone. Here comes our first competitor now."

A white boat came to the dock where the hosts were and dropped off a blue skunk. She wore a blue shirt with a tree on it, a floral pattern skirt, white sandals, and had a tree freshener around her neck.

"Hello Petunia. Welcome to the competition." Splendid said.

"Thanks. Let's hope there isn't any filth around here.''

"OCD." Splendon't said as she walked away. They both snickered.

Another boat came holding a rather interesting animal. It was a fox with Bordeaux fur with white around her belly and mouth, as well as inside her ears. She also had an orange shell bra and blue jeans. Her tail was scaly like a mermaid. Her name was Coral. Splendid couldn't stop staring at her chest so he pointed to Petunia.

Another camper came. He was a blue moose wearing overalls and had bare feet. One of his antlers was upside down.

"Uh hello there, I'm Lumpy." He talked with a farm boy accent.

"Go stand over there please Lumpy." Splendon't said.

The next boat came with a strange animal. If he was an animal. All he was wearing was a spacesuit with a small crack on the helmet. His (or her although they were probably was a he) name was Cosmo.

"Greetings earthlings, I am Cosmo here to plant a flag on this island and possibly win the money for new space projects." His voice sounded like a radio and a robot merged into one being that could kill all life in one single blow.

"Yep go stand over there spaceman." Splendid said nervously. He might not look like it but the file said he could be a major, _major_ threat. The next boat came with a gray squirrel that was wearing a long thick brown leather coat, white t-shirt tucked into a pair of dark-blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers. His name was Stranger and he looked fairly joyous and confident.

"Hello there. Nice to meet you guys. I'll stand over there."

"I like him." Splendon't whispered. But Stranger's demeanor changed drastically when the next contestant came on. He was a black and white wolf with red eyes. He smiled to himself and he was wearing a black My Chemical Romance shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. His name was Crow.

"Howya doing? Name's Crow." he said walking past the hosts to the male contestants standing next Cosmo. Stranger looked pretty angry at the site of a wolf. The next animal was a hyena wearing a black fedora, a white and black striped shirt, jeans, and white sneakers.

"Hello I am Willow. I've come here to meet my fellow competitors and help anyone and myself for the money." he said. He seemed pretty friendly but something was off and no one saw it yet. One of the next competitors would see it immediately though. In fact the next two were a rather interesting pairing. The first one was a green bear wearing military camouflage, with dog tags, army boots, and a green beret. His name was Flippy. The next competitor was even more … interesting for lack of a better word. He was Flippy's older brother, a pale, very, very, pale gray wolf with a snow-white tail. He was tall and rather lanky which must be the reason for his name. But a closer look revealed more. He had cold green eyes that pierced through someone. He had two scars under each of his eyes. He wore a Nirvana cap, a shirt that had a picture of a scarecrow on it, an orange and gray plaid shirt, with jeans, and gray and black sneakers.

"Hi." Flippy the younger one said. He nudged his older brother who spoke quietly in a dark rasp.

"Name's Scarecrow. Didn't think we'd be here." He had some sort of strings in his mouth. They walked over with most campers staying away from the wolf including Stranger. Scarecrow looked at Crow and gave a small smile.

"Oooooohkay. Onwards to the next contestant."

The next two were brother and sister both red porcupines. The male named Torch had an orange fire shirt on with jeans and red sneakers. The female Flaky had a black shirt on with skinny jeans and white sneakers. She had dandruff flakes in her hair. She looked very nervous. After them came two raccoon twins wearing identical outfits but the older one had a fedora on. They were Lifty and Shifty. Finally the last set of siblings came this time cousins. The male was Boony and he wore a red and black flannel shirt that is unbuttoned showing a black tank top underneath, camo pants, black boots, his right eye is red, his left is green. He had gray fur with a black tail and a black mow-hawk. He had tattoos on his arms. The female Fang wore purple hoodie, black jeans and has yellow eyes with long silver hair and tail, and has a white bandana on. They were both wolves which made Stranger very, very mad.

Then a yellow bunny wearing all yellow but had pink bunny slippers on came. He was Cuddles. Then an orange beaver wearing a construction uniform came named Handy but he had no hands. Ironic ain't it. A purple beaver came wearing all purple named Toothy was next. Then came a purple lamb wearing a clingy white wool sweater and jeans came named Lammy. Two tan bears came next, father and son. The older man smoked a pipe with a burgundy robe and slippers on. The other bear wore jeans, a blue shirt and blue sneakers. They were Pop and Cub. Then a block of ice with something in it came next followed by a purple blind mole wearing a purple trench coat. A brown monkey wearing Buddhist attire followed along with a neon green squirrel wearing a candy shirt, jeans, and green sneakers. Then a teal sea otter wearing the whole pirate garb along with the eye-patch, peg legs, and hook arrived. They were Cro-Marmot, Mole, Buddhist Monkey, Nutty, and Russell respectively.

Next came a startling pink chipmunk. She wore a clingy shirt and a short skirt along with a red bow. Most of the guys couldn't help but stare greedily. But Willow looked annoyed and when Giggles walked flirtatiously to Scarecrow and Cosmo and they, well no one knew what the astronaut was doing, but the wolf stared and just opened his mouth which shut her up instantly. The next character was an orange bear, with an orange afro, and an orange disco suit. He was Disco Bear. How original. After him came a brown skunk that had long black hair and wore a green cap with a blue buckle on it, a green tank-top, and a blue long sleeved jacket with blue pants. Then came a crane named well Crane and a Siberian husky named Shadow. Crane wore simple clothes while Shadow wore jeans and a random band shirt.

Next came a purple deer wearing purple pants, a white and purple striped shirt, and had face paint on his face. His name was Mime. After him came a very bored looking blue anteater wearing classes and a scientist's uniform. After that came a blue boar. He seemed classy although he wore simple clothes.

Next came a gray cat. She was absolutely stunning. She drew more attention than Giggles although she seemed rather modest. She had black hair and wore a Green Day shirt, black skinny jeans, and white sneakers. Her name was Raven. Then came a black fox that wore a Hollywood Undead shirt, jeans, and gray sneakers named Haddie and a gray and white cat named Kitten.

"Alright seeing as that's everyone and the rules were on the brochure we gave you should know almost everything. Just a few loose ends to tie up. First if you wanna share your thoughts on anything we have a select room for you and all of you have to say a few words right now."

( _Note that bold is when they are sharing something.)_

 **00000000000**

 **"** **I really don't know what to do in a competition. I thought I'd never get picked actually," Boony muttered. "Guess I'll have to try my best to get through it."**

 **00000000000**

 **"** **Damn wolves. Four of them here. Just my luck" Stranger was seething with anger. "They'll be out quick though. Everyone knows wolves are evil and psychotic. Everyone knows that."**

 **00000000000**

 **Cro-Marmot stared at the camera intently.**

 **00000000000**

 **Buddhist Monkey sighed. "I'm usually not aggressive but I can be if I have to."**

 **00000000000**

 **"** **I'm just worried mainly about Evil. At least Scarecrow's here to help calm me down," Flippy said.**

 **00000000000**

 **"** **My beauty is obviously my weakness." Raven said quietly. "I think I saw a few people that didn't care though. It was weird though. I thought they'd be the most affected."**

 **00000000000**

 **"** **I know people don't like me already. My kind, my looks, my abilities all have to do with that. Of course a lot of people have underestimated my talents before. We'll see what happens. I don't expect to win which means I probably will be third or fourth out." Scarecrow didn't looked worried at all. He just looked pale.**

 **00000000000**

"Finally all of you are finished. Pack up quickly. Your first challenge starts in an hour," Splendid yelled.

"Wonder how bad it'll be?" Crow asked himself.

00000000000

Finally done. Thank God. I'll update after Christmas as soon as I can. Hope you liked it.


End file.
